


T Minus Two

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared says he can get Jensen to come in under two minutes, he really wasn't kidding around, despite being on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T Minus Two

“I bet I can get you to come in two minutes.”

Jensen snorts and pointedly raises an eyebrow at the people milling around. “You wanna get into that here?”

Jared shrugs, it’s not like anyone’s paying them any attention. With a scene change going on pretty much every person on set is busy with any but the actors that aren’t necessary on set anyway. Jared jerks his head to the now-abandoned sewer set of today’s shoot. “No one’s in there?”

Jensen follows the gesture and Jared can see the “no” already forming on his lips. He quickly glances around before surging up and cutting Jensen off by pressing his palm to Jensen’s cock. Jensen’s mouth falls open, but no words come out. Instead, his eyes widen and his hips buck into Jared’s hand.

Jared chuckles. “Give it up, Jensen, I know you want it.”

Jensen shakes his head, as if that will make Jared believe he actually means no, but Jared simply shushes him and drags him into the set by his arm. Jensen struggles and vocally objects for all of two seconds before following Jared voluntarily and Jared grins smugly. They’d been teasing each other all day - little touches here, filthy words whispered in each other’s ears there - and there was really only one way it was going to end. Jensen knows this too, he’s just being difficult for the sake of it.

Jared doesn’t give Jensen any time to protest when they stop and pushes Jensen up against the small metal bridge in the middle of the set and leans down to fuse his lips to Jensen’s. Jensen’s back bows a little under the onslaught, his hands gripping the railing of the bridge for support. Jared wraps one arm around Jensen’s shoulder to hold him against himself and the other slips under Jensen’s shirt at the waistband of his jeans. Jensen moans softly, completely pliant in Jared’s arms and Jared almost wants to fist-pump for making Jensen lust-stupid already.

Instead, he lets his hand slips lower, into Jensen’s jeans and boxers until his fingers find his hole. Jensen jerks, ripping his mouth away from Jared’s to pant out, “Fuck, Jared, this is insane.”

Jared grins, “I know,” but doesn’t stop the movement of his fingers against Jensen’s hole. “Two minutes, time starts now.”

Jared takes Jensen’s mouth in a hard kiss again, while at the same time shoving his middle finger inside of Jensen. Jensen keens against his lips, his hands coming off the rails to grab Jared’s biceps in a tight grip. His hips shoot forward and bump into Jared’s roughly, tearing a groan from his throat that only spurs Jared on more.

Jensen’s jeans are tight, but Jared has perseverance. He fucks Jensen with his middle finger and pulls on his rim until Jensen relaxes enough to take two fingers. Jared’s never gonna reach any deeper than a few inches, not with the lack of room and lube, but with Jensen rubbing his hard cock off against Jared, he doesn’t have to. His moves his free hand to Jensen’s lower back and pulls him against Jared hard. Jensen moans again, before breaking the kiss and burying his face in Jared’s neck.

“Fuck, Jay, feels good. You- you’re crazy, but shit- shit, it feels too good to stop. Don’t stop.”

Jared chuckles. “I don’t intend to.” He flexes his hips so his long, hard cock rubs against Jensen’s through their jeans, mimicking Jensen’s stuttered rhythm until they’re perfectly in sync. Jensen’s panting hard, his hot breath wetting Jared’s neck and small sounds that let Jared know Jensen’s close falling from his lips. Jared nudges Jensen back to his mouth and kisses him deeply. At the same time, he slips his hand not already down Jensen’s pants, into Jensen’s jeans too and squeezes his ass. Jensen groans long and brokenly and bucks into Jared with a gasp. His ass grips Jared’s fingers tightly and Jared can feel the warm semen spread through the front of Jensen’s jeans when he comes. Jensen bites Jared’s lips and the sudden sting of pain tips Jared over the edge too. He comes with a groan, crushing Jensen to him with his hands still in Jensen’s jeans.

Jared breaks the kiss and slowly pulls his fingers from Jensen’s ass. Jensen gasps when they catch on the rim, making Jared chuckle. “Told you you wanted it.” Jensen huffs out a breath and leans his head against Jared’s chest. Jared wraps one arm around Jensen’s shoulder again, closes his eyes and they just stand like that for a few moments. With the initial lust abided, it;s nice to just be together, close.

“Jared?”

“Yeah?”

“My jeans feel disgusting.”

Jensen’s voice is so pitiful, Jared laughs and pulls away. Jensen is pouting, glancing down at his jeans, and Jared can’t help but prickle him a little more. “Yeah, but you did come in under two minutes.”

He is just in time to dodge Jensen’s punch to his arm and Jared darts away, back to the sound stage. Jensen chases him, yelling at him to stop. “You fucker! What am I gonna tell wardrobe?”


End file.
